Edward Elric vs. Issac
' Edward Elric Vs. Issac '''Is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. '''Description' Full-Metal Alchemist vs. Golden Sun Attack Of Alchemy Will Issac's Psynergy be enough to Surpass Edward's Alchemy? Interlude Alchemy a Medieval forerunner Of Chemistry and Cousin to Magic. Yet In the Fictional World these two Unique and Um... Blonde Fighter's come to Mind. Like Issac of Golden Sun And Edward Elric, The Full-Metal Alchemist... He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And It's our Job to Analyze Their Weapons, Armour's and Skills to Find out Who Would win... a Death Battle! Edward Elric Issac Wiz: In the town of Vale there was one male who Boomstick: Wait, I thought Ruby Rose was female Wiz: No Boomstick this isn’t RWBY! Boomstick: Oh.. Wiz: Anyway, in the town of Vale there was one man who would turn out to be a warrior, and use his Psynergy as his weapon. Isaac Boomstick: Wait, psynergy? Wiz: Psynergy, it’s a form of magic which is energy from the body and whether you’re a Jupiter, Mars, Mercury or Venus adept can control the 4 elements. Isaac as a venus adept can control the Earth. Boomstick: You know, it’d make more sense to have Earth Adepts to control Earth y’know.. Wiz: Well, besides questionable choosing Isaac wields a Long Sword which while is useful for close range isn’t exactly the best weapon. Thankfully Isaac can remedy this with his psynergy attacks. Boomstick: He can use Quake Sphere where he attacks with a massive quake. Wild Growth attacks with giant plants and his signature move..move..can send opponents away from him Wiz: He also can use Fiery Blast which attacks with an explosive blast, Punji Strike which attacks with a bamboo weapon and Skull Splitter which annihilates a foe by crushing his/her skull. Boomstick: Which has the possibility of insta-killing the opponent! Wiz: Shuriken fires three shurikens at the opponent. Boomstick: But let me tell you when it’s nothing compared to his ultimate weapon! Wiz: Yep! If his psynergy isn't enough Isaac can wield the legendary Sol Blade! Which does over 14 times the damage of his Long Sword and can unleash the attack Megiddo. Where the user leaps high into the air and a room sized sphere of burning plasma is launched at the target. Boomstick: Damn..Isaac always comes prepared. Wiz: However, he’s rather stubborn. So he won’t be thinking of any genius strategies in the middle of battle. Boomstick: But he’s certainly one of the deadliest earth manipulators you’ll ever come to know Isaac: Wait for the end of the world to come or wind up accidentally triggering it ourselves...what a choice... Prelude Alright The Combatants are Set Let's settle this Debate once and for all... It's time for a Death Battle!! Fight KO! Results... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years